


Sunset and Cotton Candy

by CandyMadness



Category: Original Work, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I know surpising, This is soft gays right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:36:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyMadness/pseuds/CandyMadness
Summary: “The evening sun was falling on our faces, and we turned to each other, that's when I noticed how beautiful it is, I thought just then, maybe a little bit, I was in love with her.”





	Sunset and Cotton Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Its so short

“So, how did you know you were in love with her?”   
A question which took Xael by surprise, she looked over at the man across from her “I’m sorry, what?” She asks again, a confused sound to her voice. The man sighed.  
“When did you really know you were in love with Sasha?” He asks, this made Xael stop for a second as she looked down, when did she, she looked up at him, struggling to find an answer.

It was a year after she’d gotten out of a treacherous romance, she had just gotten over it when she got a call from her best friend, Yamereon.  
“Yo, Matt, Sasha and I are heading to the cliff sides or a picnic, you in?” He asked, she held the phone close to her ear, she had nothing going on so with a ‘yes’ she found out the times and got ready for the day, combing her soft dark blue hair just right and getting everything ready, then she was off.

The picnic was fun, inside jokes passed around like a platter full of goodies, happy glances spread around and caught like ball in a game of fetch. Little did the group know how much time and the sun was beautifully setting as the white haired girl turned to Xael. Slowly she stood and extended a hand.  
“Come watch the sunset with me.”

The both sat at the end off the cliff, watching the sun's golden rays disappear into the ocean it seemed. “It's so pretty..” Xael mutters out, not realising hers and Sasha's hands intertwined.

“The evening sun was falling on our faces, and we turned to each other, that's when I noticed how beautiful it is, I thought just then, maybe a little bit, I was in love with her.” Xael answers, not realising she was. The man smiled.  
“I see.”  
“What was with that question, Cap?” Xael finally asks, looking up to meet the man's gaze.  
“Had to make sure you were really in love with Sasha.” He replies with a low chuckle.


End file.
